


Что происходит в Вегасе...

by Navy_Attic



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Attic/pseuds/Navy_Attic
Summary: 72 часа увольнительной в Вегасе.





	Что происходит в Вегасе...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Happens in Vegas...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243702) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



Стив оглядел бар, привыкая к контрасту ярких огней и темноты. Громкие звуки казино он проигнорировал — он здесь не за тем, чтобы играть.

Ну, не на свои деньги, во всяком случае.

У него было 72 часа перед уходом в шестимесячное плавание. Шесть месяцев подавленных желаний до возвращения на сушу.

Что происходит в Лас-Вегасе, остается в Лас-Вегасе, верно?

Привыкнув к освещению, Стив снова огляделся и его взгляд остановился на парне в дальнем конце бара. Светлые волосы, возможно, блондин — трудно сказать с такого расстояния. Мускулы и посыл “не прикасаться” каждой женщине, которая пыталась познакомиться.

Может, он просто хочет побыть один. Или нет.

Стив понаблюдал за тремя женщинами, старавшихся понравиться парню изо всех сил, но все из них ушли после нескольких слов.

Ну, по крайней мере, Стив может попытаться начать разговор. Ничего страшного, верно?

Стив проделал путь через бар и занял место рядом с блондином.

— То же самое, — сказал он, когда подошел бармен, и показал на пиво у незнакомца. Стив взглянул на парня. — Будешь еще?

Парень внимательно на него посмотрел, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Да, спасибо.

Уже больший успех, чем у всех тех женщин, которых тот отшил. Но это еще ничего не значило. Бармен принес заказ и парень снова поблагодарил. Стив стукнул горлышком бутылки по бутылке блондина и представился: Стив.

— Денни, — стукнул парень в ответ.

— Приятно познакомиться, —Стив сделал большой глоток пива. — Что привело тебя в Вегас? Не пойми неправильно, но ты не выглядишь завсегдатаем здесь.

— Сказал парень, сидящий рядом со мной в самой темной части бара.

— Ну да, может это тот случай, когда двое нашли друг друга, —Стив толкнул Денни плечом. — Что случилось?

— Мой брат решил, что Вегас — лучший способ отметить мой выпуск из колледжа, — Денни кивнул в сторону казино. — Он где-то там, наверное, опустошает свой банковский счет. Что насчет тебя?

— В увольнительной, — ответил Стив. — Через несколько дней уйду в море на полгода.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — вздрогнул Денни, задев при этом Стива рукой. — Не обижайся, но застрять на корабле на шесть месяцев?

Он вздрогнул снова и Стив сдержал порыв потрогать руку там, где к ней прикасалась рука Денни.

— Не на корабле. На подлодке.

Денни выглядел слегка больным.

— Еще хуже. Замкнутое пространство, отсутствие воздуха… Уфф.

— Клаустрофобия? — с пониманием спросил Стив.

— Ага, — Денни сделал большой глоток, допивая пиво, и Стив, прикончив свое, заказал еще. — Плюс абсолютно здравая боязнь океана. Подлодка звучит для меня как сущий ад.

— Это не для всех. Но я жду с нетерпением.

— После трех дней загула? — спросил Денни, глотнув еще пива. — Тогда как насчет игры в литробол?

— Твой ход.

— Два виски, — позвал бармена Денни. — И оставьте бутылку.

***

Стив выплыл из сна с ощущением, что ему придется ползти в ванную через пару минут. От простыней неприятно пахло, сильный запах моющих средств и жесткость белья выдавали отель. Он перевернулся на спину, радуясь отсутствию тошноты.

В этот момент он услышал храп.

Он повернул голову и не сильно удивился, увидев лежащего рядом Денни. Мозг любезно выдал ему тот факт, что они оба голые, а приятная боль в правильных местах рассказала остальную историю.

Блять.

Стив потер лицо, нахмурившись от ощущения чего-то твердого, задевшего нос. Он вытянул руку, моргнул несколько раз, но нет, золотой ободок на пальце никуда не исчез.

Блять. Блять. Блять.

Денни зашевелился и повернулся к Стиву, как только открыл глаза.

— Привет, — грубоватый сонный голос заставил член Стива заинтересованно дернуться, но нет, ради всего святого, нет, сейчас точно неподходящий момент. — Который час?

— Э-э… Не знаю, — Стив прокашлялся. — Что ты помнишь о прошлой ночи? — Как только он увидел кольцо, начали появляться смутные обрывки воспоминаний, достаточные, чтобы понять — нет, это не было шуткой, и да, они действительно поженились.

Он смотрел, как Денни нахмурился, затем его глаза стали огромными и он вытащил руку из-под одеяла, уставившись на такое же кольцо.  

— Э-э…

— Угу.

— Уверен, здесь есть места, где разводят людей так же быстро, как женят, — сказал Денни.

— Ага, — кивнул Стив. — Должны быть, да? Мы не можем быть первыми, кто проснулся и обалдел, обнаружив кольца на пальцах.

— Неа. Как только встанем, сможем разобраться с этим, — Денни придвинулся поближе. — Однако, раз уж мы женаты, — Стив почувствовал прикосновение его кожи, — то могли бы этим воспользоваться, как думаешь?

Нет, они должны немедленно встать и найти способ отменить все это прямо сейчас. Вот только член Денни был почти твердым и настойчиво прижимался к бедру Стива, а член самого Стива был более чем рад возможности получить еще немного женатого секса перед разводом.

— Ну, раз уж мы женаты, — ответил Стив, притягивая Денни ближе к себе.

***

Стив снял кольцо и убрал его в карман дафла, туда же положил бумаги о разводе, рядом со свидетельством о браке, которое они нашли, выбравшись из кровати несколько часов спустя.

У него была отличная секретная банковская ячейка, куда можно поместить документы на случай, если они когда-нибудь понадобятся. Вряд ли, конечно, потому что он никогда не увидит Денни снова. Но всегда полезно иметь под рукой бумаги, если возникнет вопрос о его брачном статусе.

Только по этой причине он сохранил все это.

— Итак, — сказал Денни, на пальце которого теперь тоже не было кольца. — Я бы сказал “увидимся”, но что происходит в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, согласен?

— Точно, — кивнув Стив. — Было приятно быть женатым на тебе восемнадцать часов.

— Да, взаимно, — рассмеялся Денни и Стиву захотелось сфотографировать его улыбку.

Денни пожал было ему руку, но в последнюю секунду Стив притянул его к себе и обнял.

— Не убивай своего брата, ладно? — Стив отступил назад. — Все-таки Вегас был не так уж плох, да?

— Определенно были хорошие моменты, — согласился Денни. — Не утони.

— Постараюсь, — засмеялся Стив.

— Хорошо.

Денни слегка помахал ему, прежде чем повернуться и уйти. Пару секунд Стив смотрел ему вслед, затем развернулся и пошел в другую сторону.

 

**Author's Note:**

> При написании этого фика я притворилась, что наша страна не настолько чертовски тупая и однополые браки были разрешены давно, как и должно было быть.  
> (Примечание автора)


End file.
